A fall from grace (Crowley x Male! Angel reader)
by drade666
Summary: You have fallen with angel's and demons on your tale which is why it's surprising when the king of hell asks you to join him.


_**A fall from grace (Crowley x male reader) **_

So there you were sitting in a crappy bar swirling some whisky in the bottom of a glass trying desperately not to think about how your whole world was falling apart. Michael was in the pit with Lucifer but that hadn't stopped your brother's and sisters from chasing you out the second they found out you sympathized with Lucifer's ideals. Lucifer wasn't your favorite archangel by any means but you didn't think all his ideas were stupid either so the minute that got out you were booted to the curb thus here you were. Angel's were on your ass along with several demons too but your thoughts were suddenly interrupted when you heard the bell atop the door of the bar chime indicating someone had just entered. You looked up in curiosity cause this deadbeat little crap hole hardly got any customers, so how surprised were you when the man who had entered the bar turned out to be not half bad looking. The guy wore a black suit with his hair neatly combed like he was a businessman in a very prestigious company; little did you know just how prestigious the company really was.

The man stood next to you as the potent smell of sulfur drifted off of his clothing sending up a red flag to you. The man ordered a drink called Craig from the bar tender before taking a seat next to you but you tried to ignore him just incase he was a demon, the last thing you wanted was to give away your location. You had a pad of paper with a pencil in front of you that you'd been using to write down a spell, which as of recent you'd discovered worked so you picked the pencil back up to finish writing it down when you felt the man's eyes on you. You watched him out of the corner of your eye as he looked you up then down before leaning in a little closer, so close you could feel his hot breath on your shoulder.

"That's some heavy spell work," The man stated in a Scottish accent making you freeze cause you'd been writing in Latin so the only way he'd know it was a spell was if he could read it.

"Yeah I guess" You said briefly trying not to make eye contact

"Can you actually perform that spell?" The man asked with true curiosity in his voice

"Yes" You responded simply as you downed the last of your whisky

"Well then, tell me about it" The man stated as he took a swig of his drink that the bar tender had brought him.

"There isn't much too it really" You said wanting to get out of there ASAP

"Relax angel, I already know what you are," The man said and your breath caught in your throat as your heart sped up.

"How do you know?" You ask him finally shifting your gaze to look at the man

"Hello, king of hell" He said with a smirk on his face

You couldn't speak only try to make your heart stop pounding in your ears as you tried to quell the panic rising in your gut.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything. I was simply making conversation by the way names Crowley, what's yours?" He asked tipping his glass at you

"I'm (Y/N)" you tell him as you begin to relax a little cause after all if he'd wanted to kill you he'd have done it already. Crowley and you began to talk about the spell but soon the conversation led to why you fell from heaven then you told him that you were on the run from both angel's and demons. As the two of you talked you couldn't help but start to realize just how attractive Crowley was, for a demon anyway also you noticed that he must think your attractive too considering his eyes kept drifting below your belt.

"So that's all" You finally said after finishing your explanation of what had happened

"Who would throw a handsome young thing like you out?" Crowley stated with a wicked smile.

"You know how it is" You tell him as you stare at your empty glass

"Tell you what, how's about you come with me?" Crowley offered making you furrow your brow in confusion at him.

"What?" You asked wondering why the king of hell would want a former angel

"Yeah, you know. You could help me out and in return get your revenge on those who've done you wrong," Crowley explained tipping his head to the side with that same handsome smirk on his face. You took a minute to consider what he'd just said then shrugged with a sigh after all what did you have to loose.

"Sure why not" You tell him

"Excellent, come with me" Crowley says as he swigs the last of his drink then sets it on the bar before leading the way out to the parking lot. Waiting off to the side of the bar was a black limo, very sheik that Crowley approached then climbed inside of then the door opened for you to get in. You climbed into the limo to sit just across from Crowley, as the door shut behind you the confined quarters made you feels a little uneasy.

"It's going to be a few minutes I'm afraid, business in the area but in the mean time…drink?" Crowley offered holding up a bottle with alcohol in it.

"Sure, thanks" You said as he poured two glasses

You accepted the glass from Crowley, downing its contents in a single gulp then shaking your head from the after burn. Your discomfort was starting to show as you shifted uneasily in your seat but you weren't sure any more if it was the tight quarters or the fact that the more you looked at Crowley the more you were attracted to him.

"Why don't you relax a little? Let your wings out?" Crowley suggested as he leaned back on the seat with one leg crossed and one arm slung over the back of the seat. You considered the idea but had always been a little shy of your wings cause they were different from any other angels.

"I don't know…" You trailed off

"Don't worry no one can see through these windows, trust me" Crowley said and when those words rolled off his lips it wasn't a trick, he really meant that you could trust him. You concentrated then released the cloaking on your wings allowing them to manifest in the limo, Crowley's eyes growing wide at the sight of the silver feathers. You tucked them into your sides before ruffling the feathers a little making them shimmer like water reflecting the sunlight.

"May I?" Crowley asked uncrossing his legs then leaning in closer to you

"Sure" You stuttered unsure as to weather or not you really wanted him touching your precious wings. Crowley barely waited for you to say yes before his hand was on your wing, carding his fingers through the silvery, soft feathers and the sensation went straight to the wrong place. You closed your eyes for a minute to hold back a moan building in your throat, as your jeans became two sizes too small very swiftly as Crowley just kept carding his fingers through your feathers. Crowley dug his fingers in to your wing unrepentantly forcing the moan to finally leave your lips but right afterwards you immediately regretted it, your face flushed with embarrassment as Crowley's gaze shifted to the bulge in your jeans.

"I…I…um…" You stuttered

"So it's true what they say about angel wings…" Crowley trailed off with an evil smile as he dug his fingers in deeper to your feathers. You bit your bottom lip as he massaged your wing with one hand trying to stop the magnificent sensations currently making you hard.

"Don't stand on ceremony, go ahead" Crowley whispered in your ear, his hot breath ghosting over the shell of it.

"But…" You trailed off breathlessly

"Go on" Crowley urged again moving his hand to the bone that made up your arch. You couldn't take it any more so with your hand you started to palm yourself through your jeans while Crowley ran his hand along the arch of your wing. You closed your eyes with your head back against the seat, it was strange doing this with a complete stranger but at the same time you really couldn't bring yourself to be bothered by it, not with Crowley massaging you wing and your hand massaging your hard on. You popped the button on your jeans then felt a hand on your wrist making you snap your eyes open, Crowley was holding your wrist to stop you from undoing the zipper.

"Let's not be in too big of a hurry, first let's have you take care of my little problem" Crowley suggested wickedly. You'd never done it with a guy before only women so this was a little odd, getting down on your knees to give a blowjob to a guy let alone the king of hell. Crowley pulled himself from his pants so you could begin with giving him a show, taking only the head into your mouth first you swirled your tongue around the crown then sunk down further. You weren't sure what you were doing but by the way Crowley was moaning above you with his hands tangled in your hair you assumed you were doing it right. You unzipped your pants then let them fall down your thighs as you slid a hand in your boxers to jack off your own hard length while your mouth worked feverishly on Crowley.

Suddenly Crowley yanked hard on your hair forcing you to pull off of him as he guided you up to his mouth. You straddled his hips as your lips crashed against his, your hands tangling in his hair as his hands tangled in your wings making pre-cum leak from your cock. Crowley slid a hand down your back to your ass where you felt him massage the round curve of it then a gasp ripped from you when you felt a finger breach your entrance.

"Crow…Crow-ley…" You quivered as he started pumping his finger in and out of you at a rigorous pace.

"My, my so you're not experienced in these areas are you?" Crowley whispered in your ear as your forehead fell to rest on his shoulder. You felt Crowley smirk against your skin as he added a second finger already coated in lube making you whimper a little in pain as he stretched you open. You knew what was coming next from having seen enough TV shows since coming down to earth but that didn't make it any easier when Crowley finally lowered you onto his hard cock. The sensation was incredible as he filled you to the brim, his one hand still tangled in your feathers while the other held your hip then he started to move making you grind down seeking more as the pace swiftly increased. The heat coiled in your stomach as you felt Crowley throb inside of you, both of you were almost there.

Crowley growled as his release came shooting hot cum into you, ripping your orgasm from your body in the process. You groaned as Crowley stroked you through your orgasm then shifted you so you were laying on the seat next to him now. You panted heavily then slipped into the sweat darkness of unconsciousness, when you came too the limo was now moving and you were covered by a blanket with your stomach cleaned up from your own release but you could still feel Crowley's cum as it leaked out of your ass. You had been claimed by the king of hell, you were his angel now but that was perfectly fine with you.


End file.
